Sing a Song of Edpence
Story the kids were eating and they hears music " whats with the music " eddy said " hey i know the music its from highschool musical " sarah said and the kids followed the music to a studio and there was grim " hello children its time to begin the next challenge " grim said " whats the next challenge grim " eddy said " the next challenge is bases on the movie highschool musical you must make songs on groups the best song wins now begin " grim said . the first group the eds " i think our song will be the scammers " eddy said . the next group johnny and plank " plank i think out song will be named the wood " . the next group rolf , nazz and kevin " our song will be named the rocker " kevin said " it sounds awesome " nazz said . the last group sarah and jimmy " our song will be the dollies " sarah said " sounds good girlfriend " jimmy said . " times up lets see your songs " grim said first was the eds " our song is named the scammers " eddy said . the scammers , they always scam to win money , to buy jawbreakers , to be rich , but we always fail but we try to succed on our scam but we always fail but soon we will get money to became rich and to get jawbreakers and you should got that in mind because we are the scammers man . they ended the song . well lets see 5 points . next group johnny and plank " our song is the wood " johnny said . the wood the people are cruel they use the wood for tables and for other evil things they are selfish they use the wood for their selfish was and they never stop soon we will stop them from hurming the wood and no one will stop us because we will stop the cruel people for destroying the wood . they ended the song . i say 5 points . the next group kevin , nazz and rolf " our song is the rocker " kevin said . the rocker man , rock 'n roll baby , the dudes like the rock 'n roll because its cool , the 80 years was old but now we must live in the present and win for the rock n' roll let the rocket win dude because the rock 'n roll its cool we will never stop till rock n' roll will be like the rocket . they ended the song . lets see 9 points . the next group sarah and jimmy " our song is the dollies " sarah said . the dollies they are cool like the dools , you play with them in every day , they are fun you cant resist to play with them because they are the dollies they are cool like the dools you must believe in us that the dollies are much cooler then the dools because the dollies are cool . they ended the song . "i think we have a winner sarah and jimmy they get 10 points and their reward is all the soundtracks of all highschool musical movies " grim said and sarah and jimmy were happy . Score ed:5 edd:5 eddy:5 rolf:9 kevin:9 nazz:9 sarah:`10 jimmy:10 johnny 2x4:5 plank:5